Special Training
by NeuroticSeduction
Summary: Naruto just can't seem to get a hang of chakra control. Can a certain Sasuke Uchiha give him his own brand of a helping hand? YAOI NarutoSasuke COMPLETE


**NS: Suppy, my people? Here's yet another one-shot from moi! It's another NaruSasu and it's in third person. Uhm...yah. Enjoy! Oh, and I apologize for the length. I wanted to get something else up on this story...so I pumped out another NaruSasu. You all seem to like those, so far...**

**Also, I KNOW that Jiraiya and Ebisu were the ones training Naruto in the 'walking on water' technique, but for the sake of the one-shot...he's teaching himself and Sasuke is watching.**

**Oh, and I messed up the end last time. It repeated itself, but it's fixed now! **

**All the info is below:**

**Special Training****  
Series: Naruto  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke  
Rating: T for suggestive themes  
Summary: Naruto just can't seem to get a hang of chakra control. Can a certain Sasuke Uchiha give him his own brand of a halping hand?  
Start Date: 4/21/07  
Finish Date: 4/22/07  
Inspiration: -shrug- I dunno. Blame Three Days Grace if you must.**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke stared in disbelief as he watched the hopeless boy before him fall through the water once again. He rolled my eyes and brought his knee to his chest, resting his arm on it. The other's blond head popped out of the water shouting various cusses that had clearly started while still beneath the water. Sasuke's crude attempt at stifling a laugh was successful and Naruto came stomping over to him from out of the water, fists clenched.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! While the hell can't I get this?! It's not that hard!" Sasuke shook my head disapprovingly.

"Baka dobe…why do I have to put up with you?"

"HMP! If you don't like it, then go home!" The taller of the two smirked at him and let his leg drop.

"I've been sent by Kakashi to baby-sit you since I've already finished all my training." Sasuke had always loved the look Naruto got on his face when he said things like that to his face…just to be mean.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?"

"Why do you have to be so stupid?"

"…SHUT-UP!!" He turned and stomped back over to the water, peeling the soaking jacket and shirt from his skin. Ebony eyes lit up for a moment when they saw the water glistening off his chest and back but Sasuke put a stop to that, forcing away images that had flashed before his mind and shook it away mentally.

_'Now, now…can't have myself thinking these like that. Especially with him so near me…' _He coaxed myself back into nirvana and crossed his legs, continuing to watch the dobe fail. Naruto focused his chakra, made the correct hand-sign, stepped onto the water, and…SPLASH! Sasuke couldn't hold back any longer; he burst out in laughter, doubled over on his side.

"Baka…baka…baka DOBE!" Sasuke gasped between breaths. Naruto hit the surface of the water angrily and growled.

"ARGGGG!!! Why can't I get this?!" When the raven-haired boy finished his laughing fit, he stood and removed his shirt as well (just in case) before doing as Naruto had attempted. Sasuke focused his chakra, made the corresponding hand sign, and…stood calmly atop the water. Sasuke crossed his arms and 'hmp'd.

"Now…just what was so hard about that?" He stood half-submerged in the water, staring stupidly up at the other ninja, mouth agape.

"How…did you….but….what the hell?!" Sasuke smirked and his arms seemed to naturally cross themselves. The smaller boy beneath him pouted anda bout of pity overcame him. He reached down and grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him up.

"Focus your chakra! Now!" Sasuke demanded, and he did it in air, landing beside him on the water. He held fast to Sasuke's hand as his knees wobbled beneath him. His other hand clutched the Uchiha's remaining and he stood atop the rippling waves, swaying slightly. A huge smile overcame his face and he looked up at Sasuke, blue eyes bright. Those eyes that were so captivating. So full of the essence of life in itself, so beautiful in the light of the shining sun. Sasuke felt a tug at the corner of his lips and a warmth within his own gaze accompaning it.

"Look at that. You've got it."  
He grinned. "Yay!" he exclaimed and released Sasuke's hands to do a voctory pose. He wobbled for a moment before falling backwards. Sasuke lunged forward and caught him around the waist.

"Can't have you falling again." His eyes shot open and pink rose in his cheeks.

"Ack! Lemme go!" he tried to stand back up, but couldn't without help. Sasuke thought it would be fun to keep him there another moment, smirking gladly.

"Looky here. You're stuck and can't get up. Tsk tsk." Feeling only a bit sorry for the uncoordinated blond, he pulled him up…but didn't expect a counter. As soon Naruto was lifted, he sprung higher in the air and landed on Sasuke's torso, who only managed to maintain his balance a moment longer before toppling over-- both of them hitting the water with a huge splash. Sasuke's eyes opened while still beneath beneath the water's surface and thrashed his arms and legs--he hadn't expected Naruto to plan a suprise attack like that. As a counter, he grabbed him and brought him beneath him, forcing him to stay under. Naruto tried to respond, but wasn't strong enough to get out from under his comrade. His flailing ceased suddenly, cerulean gaze fixing itself on the nin hovering just above him.

Sasuke's mind shut down, the blond floating further towards the surface of the water, their chests now bumped together. Naruto's hair tickled Sasuke's forehead. Apparently forgetting they were underwater, Naruto opened his mouth to speak, however he never found the chance. Sasuke's mouth had attacked his own, stopping whatever action he had been attempting. His first reaction had been to force Sasuke away, but the action was soon forgotten, a hot tingle worming it's way up his spine and into his mouth. Throwing all common sense and meaning to the wind, Naruto pressed into Sasuke, loosely bringing his arm around his waist.

It was heat. It was fire. A joining of two forms and bringing them together as one. Water all around just barely cooled them down. Hot, cold, warm, flesh, mouth, tongue, hands, lips, teeth, jaws, hair, hips. Everything all at once. It belonged to them both, and yet to neither. In that moment, there was no hate, no lonliness, no rejection. There was no fear and no anger. There was only warmth. A warmth that extended from the inside out and swirled around their bodies, connected at the lips. A great security blanket draped over and around them, bringing the two closer than they even realized.

Heat from Sasuke's mouth poured into Naruto's and even as they came back out of the water, they never broke for more than an instant for air. Sasuke kept Naruto beneath him on the shore, raven hair sticking to both of their faces.

Sasuke tore his lips away to nip at his collarbone with teeth and tounge, Naruto panting heavily from all of his affected senses and the excitement of it all.

Moist skin tasted better than the finest dish in Sasuke's mouth, slick under his lips and hands and fingers and he heard, he _felt_ Naruto purr deep in his chest, vibrating lightly against tounge.

Half in water, half on land, Naruto's body screamed, unable to stay still under the contrasting temperatures and sensations running through him. He didn't care whose body was pressed against his or where they were and what they were supposed to be doing, and it seemed none of it mattered. And it didn't.

Sasuke's face appeared back in front of Naruto's half-drawn eyes and kissed his pink, pouty lips lazily, then collapsed on his chest, breathing irregularly. "Naru...to..."

Naruto's hand came up to drift it's fingers through Sasuke's hair. "Shh...no talking...teme..."

Sasuke smirked just a little. "Baka...dobe."

* * *

**NS: Sooooooo? How was that? I actually wrote this over a year ago, but I just now edited it and added the ENTIRE romance scene at the end. Before, it ended with Naruto almost drowning and Sasuke doing CPR and bla bla bla...then I realized it wasn't romantic AND it is HIGHLY improbable (sp?) that a ninja would drown like that. So, yeah. I like this one much better. Oh, and it was in Sasuke's POV before, so if you see a randomly placed 'I' or 'my' or the like, just leave a note in the review and I'll fix it! **


End file.
